


hello fellow humans please read my fan fcton

by cicadas



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hello!, I AM DRUNK, hello, i would like to write a story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26662621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicadas/pseuds/cicadas
Summary: :”this my story i have written while drunk .
Comments: 19
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

hello  
i am drunk  
how are you  
here is my fam fiction about umbfL academy’s

....

“hello”  
five has said  
“helll” says Diego. you are so cool. why don’t you teleport to get burritos? they are so good i want a burrito”

they should get burritos .......

burritos are so good

it is soo late for burritos fuck i just looked it up i am so sad now fan fiction has ended nobody gets burritos


	2. i have returned at 3 20 am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i am so fireweed

second chapter!

fove is small and angry! He has said “i need guns and caffeines’ and teleports away. there is no coffee though because everything is fucking closetfgg

so he just goes to Safeway and buys some moccona and makes a belted at home and still is not imogessw

how is he even able to guess coffeee???

i guess yeah he drank heaps while murxwteding people.

strange hobby.

so why does diego only throw knives? I would throw spoons. need soup? Boom got a spoon. need to harm a criminal and not kill them? Boom spoooin.

untapped potential diego you are weolcome  
  


i’m still mad about no burritos being delivered at 3.30am

why even make burritos if not for drunk people

i just really want burrito


	3. hello bitches I am back again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I mixed Canadian club with my cheap wine what’s good fellow fic readerwra

hell!

it is i again, your favourite drunk author.

.

it is the beginning of the season’!!

five is a small boy. It has grown very slightly with a bigger jaw - why has this happened? Who knows! It is fate.

exlos thin! Am I wa Hong season two as I write this! Maybe!!!

here is the beginning of my fan duct thin:

*pew* diego throws a knife into the wall

How does he get so may knifes? Maybe he created them like wolverine (?)))

he is in his old house and vanya says “diego you fuck do not damage this house. We have no money. I have not much money because I teach violin. How do I even afford rent?”

diego says that is not my problem and throw knife everywhere . Lands on the roof. Who can get that off the roof???? Not anyone. Nobody has super jump powrr

”hello aloloson’

‘hello I am allizoj! i am confident and have been on the tv!’ Allisos would be good is she could just get things but only vayanabana can do that but also ciego now???

diegno fling his hand out and some spoons s fly into the wall — I AHVE SAID BEFORE SPOONS ADE AN UNLUMITED LOWER

SPOONS HAVE SO MANY USES

spoo s can be for soup

also an instrument !!!’

spoons are non lethal wrapon

also a nice workd

spoon

Diego in spanish means spoin 

Point of my fan fiction is that you should not mix foszy alcoholwith wine it doesn’t taste good and that I want to learn Spanish it sounds sexy and that I forgot to take my meds but I want a burrito and chips but the store is closed now for online preferring and that is very very sad leave a comment t if you also want a burrito and are sad farewell leave a comment for chaoeter four if you want one 


	4. I herd a reunite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Allison’s Chalfpwr

Hello it is 2.13 am

.

”hello Allisos bye’ says dice

allison is wearing a lovely dress. Yellow one. With some very lovekele hair.

fivw is not good at combine went so he stares like this ................ because he likes to look ... I forgot what I was saying because right relaxed I only have half a cup of wine

does anyone else drink wine from plastic cups?? Just feels safer and cooler than a wine glass

Bow contiuntitntin with my story

lila is here because she is cool asf

Alila shows up at the jail while alsisosn is asking the white fucker jail man where her husband is, and she kicks him in the head and then licks ally the jails open and everyone runs out because Lila has set them free and they just ezaockana 

I don’t know what they do after that because if they’re in jail they’re obviously not cool

especiaoly kalisa unpopular opinion but klaus is a dickhead and he needs to try harder if I am going to come near to like him

FAREWELL JLAUK THEE DICKHEAD

what was the point of this chapters?

I still haven’t got my burrito and I am also tired 😑

lray for me to get my burrito thank you for reading noce you 


End file.
